OVERALL DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) is a multidisciplinary cancer research center, with programs in basic research, translational research and clinical investigations, prevention and control, early diagnosis and treatment, and behavioral medicine research. In addition, it has responsibility of cancer education and clinical care. The UPCI is comprised of faculty form the University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie Mellon University and utilizes the clinical facilities of the University of Pittsburgh and Medical Center Health System plus two University affiliated hospitals (Children's Hospital of Pittsburgh and Magee Women's Hospital). The UPCI has established programs in: molecular and cellular oncology, molecular therapeutic and drug discovery, immunology, molecular virology, lung cancer, prostate and urologic cancers, head and neck cancer, biological therapeutics, cancer epidemiology, prevention and control, and behavioral medicine and oncology. To assist its research efforts, the UPCI maintains shared facilities including: Biostatistics Facility, Clinical Research Support Services, Immunologic Monitoring Laboratory, Cellular Products Laboratory, Hybridoma Facility, Flow Cytometry Facility, DNA Sequencing Facility, Peptide Synthesis Facility, Animal Facility, Glassware Facility, Oligonucleotide Facility, and Cell and Tissue Imaging Facility. This application requests continued cancer center support grant (CCSG) funding for the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute's program for years 12-16.